


「歌剧魅影」Beneath the Moonless sky（魅影 x 克莉丝汀）

by Shakarian



Series: Musical [2]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, 歌剧魅影
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakarian/pseuds/Shakarian
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Series: Musical [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096478
Kudos: 2





	「歌剧魅影」Beneath the Moonless sky（魅影 x 克莉丝汀）

克莉丝汀.戴伊举高提灯，借着昏黄的光芒环顾四周。这儿已不再是她记忆中那处氛围阴郁却布置严谨的居所，铁栅倾颓，烛台委地，蜡制人像踪影全无，连上达穹顶的巨大管风琴也全被拆毁。

厅堂昔日的主宰，那魔幻如鬼魅，庄严若天神的人早已消失，远处湖水荡漾在廊柱间的回响像是微弱的叹息。除此之外，废墟中一片死寂，连地底原本应该无处不在的老鼠似乎都懂得避开这里。

为什么非得要借着夜色躲过所有人的耳目，独自回到这险些令劳尔丧命的不祥之地？虽然已经过去数月，但魅影加诸于年轻子爵身上的威压仍未消散，连仅仅只是出门散步的请求也常遭他断然拒绝：因为婚礼还没举行，他觉得不够安全。

劳尔绝对无法容忍这种行为。她曾经毅然作下的抉择：那铺满鲜花与锦绣的光明之路，即将伴随下半生的贵族夫人尊荣，很可能一并断送在此刻无益的莽撞之中。

典礼不日就将开始，新娘本该在豪华旅馆的房间里忙着学习接人待物与礼仪规则，偶尔偷得片刻闲暇同好友促膝交谈。但克莉丝汀收到过梅格关切的信件，却没机会再次见到挚友环绕着金色秀发的面容和她母亲--吉里夫人那身穿黑色衣裳的笔挺身影。歌剧院突然关闭一定让她们的生活遭到很大的打击，惨剧永远改变了一些东西，包括许多人的命运。

至于肆意翻阅如河水般川流不息送来的首饰服装目录--老实说，最初几星期的新奇与兴奋过后，她早已因过度的眼花缭乱而感到疲倦。

无论如何，身为夏尼子爵的新娘，绝不应该孤身一人偷偷溜走，更别提居然是来到这儿。

明知必定会一无所获，必定只会看见一片废墟。

她早已搬离原本的住所，香榭丽舍大街上典雅的套房背后不再布满迷宫般的暗道，镜子里更不会突然传出噬魂夺魄的歌声。在父亲的墓园，克莉丝汀曾被那海妖般富有魔力的吟唱迷惑，引诱。

只差一步。若不是劳尔将她叫醒，她就要坠入万丈深渊。

但她却终于身不由己，徒劳地试图追寻。或许那歌声并非存在于现实，甚或萦绕于脑海，而是被狂暴地刻进了灵魂。

墓园。眼前的残骸中同样埋葬着惊心动魄的回忆。或许前来这里，只是为了凭吊。

报纸上登载着，巴黎歌剧院地底深藏的杀人魔巢穴被数十名警探一寸寸翻找查验，在夏尼伯爵家族强烈要求下，为了确保万全，此后又在城内大举搜索长达四个星期。虽然没有寻获任何可疑的活人或尸体，但魅影那极为显眼的外观使得他绝无办法从如此严密的天罗地网中蒸发，因此确信已经丧命。新闻暗示他为了避免因接受审判而导致自己令人作呕的面容曝露于光天化日之下，很可能选择在被捕之前就自沉湖底。

她想要哀悼的是他……吗？

她不知道。记忆中魅影的最后形象笔直站立，泪水在如遭火吻般狰狞可怖的半边面庞与另一半清晰深刻的五官上四处纵横，眼神非常温柔。但她嘴唇上至今仍不时跳动着他手指的触感，一种显然尽力压抑却无法平息的剧烈颤抖。

不该回头，否则便不会看见昔日的天使匍匐在地，嚎啕痛哭。不该送还他的戒指，如此便不必亲吻恩师的手，以为那是最终的道别。

分明已经下定决心挥别黑夜，拥抱白昼的繁华，她却放任自己沉溺于内心的困惑不安。或许值得哀悼的不仅是那位引领她得窥天堂一隅的使者，还有那个能够心无旁骛迷醉于至高圣殿的自己。

这是何等的愚蠢。

回头吧，现在回头还来得及。有个像是芭蕾教师那样冷静而理智的声音悄悄对她说。

克莉丝汀转过身去，载她前来的小船就停泊在数十步开外的岸边。

她匆匆挪动脚步，足尖猛然绊上什么东西。柔软的触感淹没脚趾，扑上小腿，如同游魂般纠缠不休。

被层层纠缠着，年轻的歌者失去平衡，跌倒在地，手中的提灯飞出好几步远。光明骤然熄灭，突如其来的黑暗像是演出结束的巨大幕布迎头砸下，遮蔽一切。

是吓昏过去，还是只有短暂的失神？恐惧令她连哭喊都发不出来，更不知意识恢复到底用了多久。伸手不见五指的黑暗中，时间与思维仿佛一并遭到扭曲。

克莉丝汀深深吸了口气，想要平复胸口那股紧绷的窒息感，接着试图解开缠住双腿的布料。

那织物将手指吞没，丰厚轻柔，像是天鹅蓬松的羽毛。尽管如今随手就能摸到处处破洞，察觉尘埃遍染，但它原本必定泛着珍珠白的光彩，边缘还缀有宽达数吋的华美蕾丝花边。看不见，但她就是知道，她的皮肤认得这块布，它曾经--虽然那时并非心甘情愿--覆住额头，轻擦面颊，在她整个身体周围飘荡飞扬。

这是魅影用来妆扮人像，后来又强迫她穿上的礼服头纱。她则因为他对无辜之人展露杀意而过于恼怒愤恨，于是扯下它，掷在两人之间，形成一道无法逾越的鸿沟。

最后的最后，她同劳尔手拉手逃离此处，已经踏进船舱却忍不住再次回望时，曾远远瞥见魅影将脸埋在轻纱之中。沾染在白色布料之上的泪痕，如今早就干涸了吧？分明没有生命的物体，却像是因此获得了自主意识，悍然阻挡她逃离的脚步。

克莉丝汀轻轻放开头纱，摇了摇头，将无谓的感伤从脑海中驱走。一面拼命回忆提灯滚落的方向，一面伸手向可能的角落探索寻找。

黑暗中，四下里处处潜藏着危机。木片破碎，铁钉扭曲，双手从指尖到掌心全都伤痕累累，焦急的汗水打湿鬓发，恐慌令她越发感到疲惫。终于她摸到一角完整的光滑截面，像救命稻草般赶紧将它拖向身边。

那东西遭到凹凸不平的地面撞击，发出断断续续的叮咚声响，克莉丝汀于是知道自己犯了错。这只不过是一个音乐盒，并非光明的引子，她被孤独地困在这暗夜的炼狱之中，不得脱身。

阳光终会照亮这片废墟，但那时已经太迟了。而这一切，都是她咎由自取。

仿佛被抽尽所有力量，她颓然跌坐在地，拧了数次才终于将发条拧紧。假面舞会的轻快旋律响起，手指拂过小猴子的身体线条，无边无际的孤寂中唯有它陪伴在身旁，这让她泪流满面，无法自抑。

音乐响了又响，逐渐混入什么低沉的杂音，可能八音盒的发条被她太过用力弄坏，又或许是她已经太累太害怕，才会导致幻听。

一声似有若无的轻微叹息。

克莉丝汀蓦然止住哭泣，侧耳细听，却只发觉自己的心跳声越发猛烈，像是夏日天边翻滚的雷鸣。

“是你吗？”她胆怯地发问。“魅影？我的音乐天使？”

她恍惚分辨出转瞬即逝的吸气，但无论如何恳求对方现身，却始终没有得到任何回应。

原本就该如此，她的恩师下定决心尊重她，尊重她已经做出的抉择。原本应该如此，只是她越是远离，越发惶然，日复一日地怀念自己被鞭策到几乎沥血的高音在幽深的地底厅堂曾引发的重重回响。怀念那人时而高亢凛然如米迦勒，时而魅惑低徊似路西法的歌声。怀念两人势均力敌又紧紧相依，仿佛一同振翼翱翔直至冲破天际的奇特重唱。

劳尔毋庸置疑地深爱着她，爱到为她对抗整个家族，爱到愿意付出自己的生命。只是，端庄尊贵的夏尼子爵夫人压根就不应该像卖唱女伶一般随心所欲展露歌喉。只是，此生再没有人能以那样精妙绝伦的和声同她共鸣。

啊，是的，正是如此。理智分明抗拒，灵魂却顺从屈服。

在歌剧院工作的几年时间原本已经教会孤苦无依的她为自己好好打算：牢牢抓住最好的，抛弃那些不切实际的。她深深明白，却无法放手，就像飞蛾扑火，只求那一刹那的辉煌，就算知道这样只会招致最惨烈的毁灭。

这是何等的贪婪。

寂静的黑暗中，响起轻微的颤音，带着近乎绝望的平静，唱出曾经使得魅影在歌者面前首次现出真形的歌词。那是他亲自教导，在经过整整三年严厉到近乎残酷的淬炼后方才珍重展露，最终一鸣惊人，令整个世界都为之屏息的歌声。

“Think of me

Think of me waking, silent and resigned

Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind……”

无法再唱下去。泪水奔涌而出，顺着脸颊流进嘴角，塞住嗓子，同着悔恨在喉头交织，剩下的只有苦涩。

从不可见的某个方向传来一声悠长的叹息，她的心脏顿时漏跳了好几拍。

“克莉丝汀……”

克莉丝汀浑身发抖。低语温和羞涩，略略迟疑，跟魅影第一次叫她的名字时毫无分别，她毫不迟疑地扑进声音来处，那伸手不见五指的黑暗。

微涩，粗糙而柔软，外套的毛呢。凉爽，光滑而柔软，是亚麻衬衣。循着浅淡的香气她找着了一双手，温暖干燥，摸起来的形状异乎寻常。仅仅依靠嗅觉与触觉就能在脑海中描绘出它们修剪枝叶，捆扎花束，用黑色丝绒缎带装饰火焰般怒放花朵时的仪态，克莉丝汀在歌剧院化妆室的花瓶里永远盛开着这样的一束玫瑰。

她把自己的手指跟那些坚硬突出的骨节缠在一起，感受热，感受力，感受皮肤之下的跃动渐渐清晰，像是灼热翻滚的岩浆深藏地底。

踮起脚，抬高头，直至双唇抵达冷硬光滑的面具。那是一个人借以保全自身的墙壁，用以隔绝世界的房间，得以掩盖真我的外壳。防御层层叠加，彰显出如许强势的暴虐，目睹满目狼藉却仍冷酷无情地横加杀戮；悄悄窥视其中，又潜藏着何等无助的悲哀，手握片刻温情便心甘情愿奉献了一切。

摧毁墙壁，闯进房间，从紧闭的壳中释放那颗灼热的心。曾有多少恐惧，就有多么迫切。啊，不，不，不仅如此。哪怕是恐惧的同时都仍能感受到迫切，就像唐璜的飨宴中被献祭的少女。明知死亡已将降临，恶魔正展开羽翼笼罩身体，却还忍不住要吮吸眼前枝条上最后的蜜滴。

克莉丝汀张嘴咬住面具的边缘，将遮蔽真相的衣裳从被毁坏的躯壳上剥离。接着，在骤然赤裸的灵魂有机会瑟缩逃避之前，以吻将之重重围困。

逃离光，逃离昼，逃离一切寒冷耀眼，抛弃视线的残酷与真实。黑翼笼罩之下，感官逐渐绽放，令人沉醉的夜之华彩再次拉开序幕。试探，摸索，幻觉般柔和空灵。他们像是漂浮于半空之中，携手捕捉幽暗的梦境，倾听脉搏中隐秘的乐章，并因之而羞涩欢喜。

但她犹未满足，从不满足，即便已经获得回应，即便手握整个世界。沸腾的血液在她体内奔流喧嚣，盼望，等待，随着时间流逝愈发焦躁狂暴。

\---

“小克莉丝汀，你知道，英国人会在遥远的东方捕猎老虎。”老戴伊还在世时，每晚必定坐在女儿床前，讲述各种各样的睡前故事。有的温暖，有的滑稽，有的则荒诞不经。“那是上帝造出来最完美的猎手，天底下最危险最难缠的猎物。这家伙力大无穷又神出鬼没，还无比精通伪装和潜伏。稍有不慎就会被它咬断脖颈，死之前连个影子也没见着。就像这样，咻--咔～嚓，呃！”

“如果随时可能会呃-啊，为什么还要去抓它，爸爸？”被父亲张牙舞爪的姿势吓哭又被吐舌头假死逗得破涕为笑的女儿兴致勃勃地问。

老提琴家摸了摸那个戴着睡帽，卷发蓬乱的小脑袋。

“因为那也是最美丽，最强大的生物，瞥见过它身影的人就像中毒一样欲罢不能。哪怕被它一口吃掉，对有些人来说都比躺在灶台边打瞌睡终老幸福。”

\---

在遥远的东方，人们在旷野中安置羔羊，设下陷阱，等待猎物。

克莉丝汀将自己安放在暗夜之中。她就是羔羊，试图诱出那强大而危险，令人目眩神迷的造物。唯有她才知道，在看似凋敝枯萎的荒原深处，藏着一只绝对无人得见的老虎。

她的双手如同战争女神般狂野追猎，绞杀那些软弱无力的抵抗，屠戮一切袒露的柔弱震颤。唇舌化身为攻城略地的火，燃尽野草，引爆足以吞噬灵魂的愤怒烈焰。直到每一处克制都被肢解，每一丝礼节都被燃尽，直到她听见压抑不住的咆哮，猛兽已经避无可避。

摘下畸零人的面具，抛开作曲家的外衣。扯碎歌唱者的衬衫，移除魔术师的封印，世间仅有的造物终于现身：巴黎剧院的建筑奇才，波斯镜宫的机关大师。唯有独自铺设千百密道，亲手埋伏无数暗门，以一己之力打造地底宫殿的传奇石匠才可能拥有这副令纤弱优雅的上层时尚相形见绌的强健身躯，唯有这样的躯壳方才足以承载那样震古烁今的非凡头脑。

啊，是的，就是它，这只美丽，强大，因为过于危险而让人目眩神迷的雄性野兽。当她在天使的歌声中眩晕坠落；当她被妒忌的恶魔蛮横挟持；甚至，当他们分别扮演猎手与猎物，在唐璜的舞台上各怀心事地假戏真做……每一次，每一次，当他的双臂紧贴着她，热量穿透皮肤。虽然意识仍是混沌，但内心的渴望总会蠢蠢欲动，想要挣脱理性的藩篱。穿过一层又一层徒劳无功的伪装，她的直觉早就发掘那头脑里潜藏的野性与侵略企图，那身躯中令人胆寒又着魔的毁灭力量。凡是瞥见过它身影的人，都像中毒一样欲罢不能。

她捕猎，获胜，并心甘情愿地以己身献祭。少女躺上眠床，魔王君临尘世。

嘴唇贴着嘴唇，手指紧扣手指，他们如此长久又如此迫切地渴望彼此，无法抵抗，无力拒绝。渴望分享痛苦，分享悸动，分享所有那些曾经不敢说出的话语。那些充斥着因征服而破碎凌乱，因屈服而如释重负的欢愉狂喜：你是我的，我的，我的，终于。

汗水混合汗水，灵魂进入灵魂。他们纠缠着越过不归点，无需思考，不再回头，直至一同突破生与死的极限。

整个世界坠落消失

沉睡的花苞突然绽放

他们终于将彼此带入无法形容的那一刻

那一刻，所有言语只能寂静

寂静

巴黎圣母院的钟敲了四声。

有件装饰从石头墙壁上滑开，露出一扇窗户。从它往外望去，漆黑的天际已经现出一丝微明。

借着这点光线，依稀可以看到裹着丝绒的克莉丝汀。她太过疲累，太过喜悦，因为一次次踏入前所未有的幻境而过分惊奇，压根不知道白昼即将来临。

彻夜未眠的人坐在床边，握着恋人满是伤痕的小小的手，长久倾听她熟睡时徐缓的气息。天色越来越亮，已经可以看清少女把被单蹬掉了一半，鬈曲长发覆盖着露出的半截身体，白雪一般的底色上到处盛开着红痕。

他终于下定决心，吻了克莉丝汀微微张开，在梦中还忍不住笑意的嘴唇。像是亲吻花朵，小心翼翼，害怕呼吸碰落了一片花瓣。然后猛然站起，戴上面具，重新化为剧院的魅影。

他翕动双唇，无声地道别，悄然遁入门外依然浓重的黑暗。

克莉丝汀在一个朴素的房间里醒来，一时间有些恍惚。镶有壁炉的墙贴着淡雅的壁纸，古董大理石柜子上摆着插了花的花瓶，还有一盏灯。清晨阳光从装饰精致的窗户照亮整间屋子，她躺的地方，是一张很小很小，窄到若是要睡两个人就只能紧紧拥抱的柚木床。

整洁干净，明快又简单的小房间。木头屋顶上适合飘着雪，推开门应该能看见远远的山。

这样的小屋居然藏在魔魅奇幻的地底，简直太奇怪了，像是一个梦，永远不会醒来的梦。

她忍不住笑出声来，伸了个懒腰，四处张望。

微笑着，她以双眼寻求那人的身影，却发现四处皆空，唯有玫瑰色泽的床单上摆着一封信。

在读出信件内容的那一刻，克莉丝汀.戴伊就已经死去了。

“我之所愿唯有你能幸福，但在我身边没有幸福可言。”

“夫人，这里有一封写给您的信。”

夏尼子爵夫人接到的信函多半来自律师，提醒着哪项产业又在牌桌上遭到抵押。子爵日常习惯于呆在蒙地卡罗的豪华赌场，这在巴黎社交圈已经不能算是新闻。

仆从日益减少，居所越来越小，愈发偏僻。但结婚至今她始终默默顺从，从未抱怨。

这是上天对愚蠢与贪婪的惩罚。她选择，并心甘情愿承受所有的一切，以此作为赎罪。

“母亲，母亲！”

夏尼子爵夫人抬眼看向正朝自己跑过来的孩子。那孩子棕发棕眼，有着一张轮廓分外清晰的脸。他跑了一小段路，气喘吁吁，挥动着手中的乐谱。

“我写了新的曲子。父亲在哪里？我想弹给他听！”

“古斯塔夫，宝贝，他在忙。”

“父亲永远都很忙，从来不陪我玩。”孩子嘟起嘴。

“但你可以先练习呀，等他回来时就能弹得更棒。”她笑着回答。

男孩子露出一脸骄傲的神色。

“我弹第一次还是随便哪一次都一样棒。妈妈，你来跟我一起唱，好不好？”

古斯塔夫双手握住母亲的胳膊，撒娇地摇晃。子爵夫人凝视着他的脸，有几秒钟轻微的恍神。

她的儿子还未能习得说话时就懂得在餐具上敲出节奏，镇日沉迷于演奏他自己思考得来的古怪乐曲。鉴于子爵并未表现出音乐方面的杰出才能，大家都说这样罕有的天赋一定是来自于母亲。他放声歌唱时连圣母都会垂泪，天使也要驻足聆听。

那个残忍的人。他杀死克莉丝汀.戴伊，亲手毁灭所有的一切，却在埋藏着尸骨的荒地上秘密播种了花朵，她行尸走肉般余生中仅存的玫瑰花。

“好的，妈妈待会儿跟你去乐器室，但要等我先回了信。这是……奇怪，一封从纽约寄来的信。”


End file.
